Yo Quiero Ser
by Mario-MK
Summary: Se acabó el segundo trimestre de instituto para los chicos de IE pero el profesor de Literatura les enviará un trabajo sobre que quieren ser de mayores.


**-bebiendo una fanta tranquilamente sin hacer daño a nadie-**

**...HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS DE NUEVO CON USTEDES EL AUTÉNTICO E INIGUALABLE MARIO MIZANIN PRESENTANDO MI NEW FIC YO QUIERO SER... QUE CONSISTE EN QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN PIENSAN EN QUE QUIEREN SER DE MAYORES...¡ADENTRO FIC!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Kido: El Agente Secreto**

Kido: Vacaciones lalalalalalala -bailando en la cama-

Padre de Kido: HIJO! COMO QUE SUSPENDISTE LITERATURA!

Kido: Se acabó la diversión -.-

Padre de Kido: PUES AHORA TENDRÁS QUE HACER LOS DEBERES

Kido: Jo Q_Q -se pone a hacer los deberes- Con que hacer una redacción sobre lo que quiero ser de mayor...Allá vamos...

* * *

Kido: -paseando por la cuidad tan tranquilamente- últimamente no hay ningún crimen me aburro mucho.

-suena la canción de un móvil-...Sueño contigo que me ha dado sin tu cariño no me habría enamorado...-todo el mundo le mira raro-

Kido: ¿Qué? -coge el móvil- ¿Si?

?: AGENTE KIDO LE NECESITAMOS

Kido: POR FIN! Estaré allí en 5 minutos

-**En la base general secreta de hacer helado de chocolate-**

Kido: Gracias por el helado Sakura ^^

Sakura: De nada agente Kido ^/^

Jefe: Al fin llega agente

Kido: ¿Que misión hay hoy?

Jefe: Es una misión muy delicada y peligrosa

Kido: ¿Cuál?

Jefe: Traigame un sandwich doble con carne mayonesa lechuga y tomate

Kido: ¬¬ ¿En serio?

Jefe: Yo siempre hablo en serio

Kido: ¿No puede ir Kenji?

Jefe: No confió más en usted

Kido: Que bien ¬¬ -se va-

En un rato vuelve Kido con el sandwich del jefe

Jefe: Bien hecho agente tenga su premio -le da un billete del Monopoly-

Kido: ¬¬ *Este viejo me tiene hasta los huevos ¿cuando se morirá?*

Jefe: Pero ahora tengo otra misión para usted

Kido: ¿Un café? ¬¬

Jefe: No gracias ya tengo...se rumorea que esta noche intentaran robar en el museo Inazuma quiero que vaya y cuide el museo y que no roben nada

Kido: Por fin algo bueno -susurrando-

* * *

**PAUSA PUBLICITARIA!**

Mundial Clubes Juvenil

Raimon: CAMPEONES CAMPEONES OE OE OE OE

Hibiki: PERO QUE HACÉIS SOLO HEMOS GANADO UN PARTIDO QUEDA MUCHO TORNEO!

Tsunami: Estamos celebrando...

Hibiki: NO! ESA PALABRA ES CACA

Tsunami: ¿Celebrar?

Hibiki: Si ¬¬

-en el partido-

Goenji: Veo una luz al final del túnel

Kogure: CORRE HACIA LA LUZ

Goenji: PERO SI ME HE ROTO LA RODILLA ¿COMO QUIERES QUE CORRA? Ò_Ó

* * *

**DE VUELTA CON EL FIC!**

Kido: -en el museo a las 5 de la mañana- pues aquí no pasa nada...-se oyen pasos-

Kido: Shhhhh -manda a callar a la pared-

Pared: Kido ya no me quieres como antes ¿que te hice? fue esa maldita esquina seguro que fue ella la que te sedujo y te dijo que te fueras con ella y me dejaras cierto? MATARÉ A ESA SUCIA ESQUINA TT_TT

Kido: ¬¬uU

Ladrón 1: No hagas tanto ruido nos pueden descubrir...

Ladrón 2: Cállate y coge el rubí

Kido: Alto Ahí! -un foco alumbra a Kido mientras baja por las escaleras- **( ****Entrada Triunfante Mode: ON )**

Kido: -se resbala con un escalón y se cae rodando por las escaleras- **( OSTIAZO MODE: ON )**

Ladrón 1: Nos pillaron

Ladrón: CORRAN CORRAN -se van corriendo-

Kido: Soy el mejor he hecho huir yo solito a esos dos ladrones ^^ -suena su móvil- ¿Si?

Kenji: KIDO ¿TU ERES EXPERTO EN BOMBAS NO?

Kido: emmm...si

Kenji: HAN PUESTO UN BOMBA EN LA BASE

Kido: ...SALVAD LOS HELADOS! TTwTT

Kenji: ¿Como se desactiva la bomba? IDIOTA ¬¬

Kido: Emmm...espera...-buscando en google- "¿komo dechativar un vonva?"...-buscando- LO ENCONTRÉ...KENJI CORTA EL CABLE ROJO!

Kenji: No hay cable rojo hay un magenta un granate un bermellon y un naranja

Kido: ...lo siento...

**-EXPLOTA LA BASE!-**

Kido: NO! LOS HELADOS!

**-Unos días después-**

Kido: -paseando por el parque- que bueno que solo fue una broma pero los mataré a todos...

-Aparece en el cielo la cara de Mufasa-

Mufasa: SIMBA

Kido: Yo no soy Simba

Mufasa: Ups...perdón chico

Kido: No pasa nada...espera una pregunta

Mufasa: ¿Si?

Kido: ¿Porque hiciste llorar a millones de niños en el mundo incluyéndome a mí Q_Q?

Mufasa: Quería darle dramatismo a la película

* * *

**-Casa de Kido-**

Kido: Que imaginación tengo...pero al menos ya lo he hecho...

-**En el instituto-**

Profesor de Literatura: Este chico...bueno la verdad es que las redacciones que me dieron son todas muy raras...bien veamos...siguiente alumno...Goenji Shuya Yo quiero ser Rockero...empezamos bien -.-uU

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA NUEVA SERIE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DARLE A LIKE SUBSCRIBIOS SI NO LO ESTAÍS...ups perdón eso es de Youtube...DEJEN REVIEW Y A FAVORITOS QUE AYUDA MUCHO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAADIOS A TODOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA CUIDAOS MUCHO!**


End file.
